


Just Invisible

by kiku_nakamura



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited, YA, one-sided, one-sided Prachel, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_nakamura/pseuds/kiku_nakamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was always there but she wasn't the star, the other girl was. She loved him and spent all of her time thinking about him. It was a crazy world. "Both "life" and "love" are four letter words. Why are they so different from each other?" Life was cold and dark. Love was warm and made you feel tingles all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Señor Riordan does.

Maybe I was just never there. Maybe it was boundaries. What if he was never my best friend? Why wasn't I ever there?

I was never "the one"

Life was a cold, dark place. Cross that out. Life  _is_ a cold, dark place. Both "life" and "love" are four letter words. Why are they so different from each other?

I was there for him starting two years back. I was his friend. Just not his girlfriend; the one without the spaces. We chatted hanged out and spent a lot of time together, but I could never be her.

He told me about that girl. I had spent so much time thinking about him, it was almost as if he was the only thing that existed in the world.

That moment I read it off my phone screen saying that he liked the girl, my heart was clenched. I read it again and again to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. My eyes scanned through the text time after time. My brain told me it was okay but my deeper instincts as a girl told me it wasn't. And my girl instincts were always right. I hadn't taken notice of tears streaming down my face until I tasted the salty tears.

I dabbed tissues at my eyes and tried to calm down for a bit. I took a long, hot bath trying to remember the good times I had with my family and friends. I was okay for a while- but who was I kidding? The happiness I was feeding myself was temporary and completely fake. As soon as I went out of the steamy room, the cool air hit me hard like the realization. Waking up from the best dream you ever had dreamed in a long time and coming back to Earth knowing it wasn't actually there.

I had spent too much time thinking that he would like me back. As the wonderful family times began to fade away, I thought about him again.

Those gorgeous sea-green eyes and dark black hair. I remember that face with the face of the lovely girl that he had a crush on.

I had began to regret even liking anyone like that. Maybe I had fell to hard and was paralyzed. He was my "Cloud Nine". Those times we spent together meant everything to me. Yet how could he never see it?

Pain hit me even harder when he said he wanted me to get him and her together. She was just the girl I knew my whole life. My best friend. We went through ups and downs together.

This was what heartbreak felt like. It was a crushing pain in my chest. It felt like it was getting tighter by the second.

I'd just have to pretend that I am happy for them. That I was never that girl liked him from the moment our eyes met. I wouldn't fight with my best friend over him. They knew each other since they were twelve. I kind of knew that she liked him too, but I always denied it because I thought there would always be a chance.

Even with my bright red hair, I wont be singled out in the room, because it would be the girl,  _that_ girl that would be singled out by him.

Maybe it is a good idea to never fall in love so deep again. I'll just be one of the girls. Not one of the lovable ones that they always marked as "compatible" with him or never be me + him with a heart when our friends did those cute couple things. It would always be P+A.

Even in sleep he would only say her name, or only mention her when we were spending time together.

_I was the invisible one. I was just invisible because he never noticed me from the start._

**Author's Note:**

> So, I changed things up a bit between the two girls.
> 
> Oh, and I also got HIT BY A CAR on November 7th last year, the day before I wrote this. Crazy, police had to come and reports. It's a good thing that I have minor sprains on my leg.
> 
> Anyways, please leave a review. Questions, comments, or advice!
> 
> ~xxx~KikuNakamura~xxx~
> 
> P.S. I was in the Emergency Room for like three hours... ;/
> 
> 'K bye!


End file.
